


Pale September

by KazOfScotland



Series: KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 days of writing, Abusive Ron Weasley, Death, Domestic Violence, F/M, Keep Calm and Write Something, Last Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: She had never thought that this was how her life would end. She hadn’t realised that she was one of the people she should be helping.*Check tags for TWs*
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ronald Weasley
Series: KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948771
Comments: 22
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Pale September

Hermione knew that this was her last moments on earth. The man who she had loved for many years had been the end of her life. She had never thought that he would hurt her, sure he had been controlling since the time that he had gotten married but she had honestly thought that she would always be able to escape. But tonight it had became far too violent and this was her end. 

The night has started with him shouting at her because she was home later than she had said she would be. It hadn’t been done on purpose or for any malecious reasons. She had thought that at worst it would only be yelling, maybe throwing the occasional item across the room. That was all that had happened before. She hadn’t thought that tonight would be the night that her life ended. And honestly she hadn’t thought that if her life was to end that it would be through this type of violence. 

She had spent her adult life fighting to give a voice to those less fortunate that her. She wanted to give a voice to those who were stuck in a situation that they couldn’t get out of. She just hadn’t realised that she was one of those people who needed to be given a voice. She lay on the floor, blood leaking out from the open wound in her chest, and all she could think about was the moment that her life was taken from her. 

She had felt her heart go cold as he had grabbed ahold of her by the arm. Rather than her heart racing, hollow rhythms resounded from within her chest. She felt dread flow through her like freezing cold water. She didn’t know how she knew that what happened next would be something she would never come back from but that feeling settled deep in her soul and also she could do was hope. 

But then before she knew what what happening he was screaming at her and pushing and pulling her back and forth. It kept going and going until he pushed her so hard that his grasp slipped and she tumbled to the floor and straight through their coffee table. The leg of the coffee table embedding itself straight through her chest. She knew that there was no saving her. Her life was over and she had failed at giving others a voice by not realising she needed one herself. But she understood now why so many had struggled to take that voice once it had been offered. 

“Ron...” 

“I’m so sorry.” He knelt over her. Tears were streaming her face and normally she would have comforted him but she knew now that he didn’t deserve it because she didn’t deserve to be in this position. She deserved to have lived a full life. 


End file.
